Today's computer systems often include multi-threaded processors that execute independent instruction streams. A software program executing on a hardware thread may request, from a supervisor program (e.g., hypervisor), control of another hardware thread. For example, the software program may send a request to the supervisor program for another hardware thread in order for the other hardware thread to execute a code segment (e.g., subroutine). The supervisor program checks hardware thread availability and, if available, assigns the other hardware thread to the software program. In turn, the software program utilizes the other hardware thread to execute the code segment. In many cases, the software program utilizes the other hardware thread for a limited time. As such, when the other hardware thread completes code execution, the supervisor program releases the other hardware thread's resources from the software program.